Servant Of Evil
by Hozuki19
Summary: Akashi Taiga dan Akashi Seijuurou, dua pangeran Rakuzan yang terpisah bertemu kembali dengan takdir dan marga yang berbeda. Taiga akan selalu menjaga Seijuurou apapun yang terjadi. Warning: inpirasi dari lagu Servant of Evil (milik Akuno-P) dan untuk ultah Ai and August 19 (yang kecepetan sehari) dan cover nya bukan punya saya!


_Rakuzan adalah nama sebuah kerajaan makmur yang dipimpin oleh Raja Masaomi dan Ratu Shiori. Raja dan Ratu adalah pemimpin yang bijaksana dan baik hati, tak heran rakyat dari kerajaan Rakuzan juga terkenal akan kebaikannya. Raja Masaomi dan Ratu Shiori sangat dihormati dan disegani bukan hanya oleh rakyat Rakuzan saja, tapi kerajaan lain juga sangat menghormatinya._

 _Sumber daya alam di kerajaan Rakuzan juga sangat berlimpah, tak lupa pemandangannya yang selalu membuat orang dari kerajaan lain takjub. Hutan hijau yang rimbun, air terjun yang menjulang tinggi, hamparan laut yang luas, baik Raja, Ratu, maupun seluruh rakyat Rakuzan selalu menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati._

 _Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta_

 _(kita berdua terlahir di dalam harapan)_

 _Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane_

 _(kita diberkati oleh bunyi bel gereja)_

 _Pada suatu hari, Raja dan Ratu mengundang seluruh rakyat Rakuzan dan kerajaan tetangga untuk merayakan sebuah pesta. Raja Akashi Masaomi dan Ratu Akashi Shiori sangat berbahagia hari itu, mereka merayakan pesta kelahiran putra kembarnya, Akashi Taiga dan Akashi Seijuurou._

 _Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de_

 _(untuk kesenangan orang dewasa yang egois)_

 _Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

 _(masa depan kita terbagi jadi dua)_

 _Mereka terlalu bahagia, hingga empat tahun kemudian, masalah muncul. Raja dan Ratu bertengkar hebat saat mereka hendak memutuskan siapakah yang cocok untuk menjadi penerus kerajaan tersebut. Sang kakak –Taiga- atau sang adik –Seijuurou-. Ratu merasa Raja tidak menghargai pendapatnya, hingga ia pergi meninggalkan istana dan membawa Taiga bersamanya. Ratu Shiori melarikan diri entah kemana, sedangkan Taiga dititipkan pada temannya, Ksatria Alex dari Kerajaan Yosen. Dan sejak itu, Taiga mempunyai keluarga baru, dan tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang keluarga lamanya lagi di Kerajaan Rakuzan._

 _Sedangkan Seijuurou dilatih untuk menjadi penerus Rakuzan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Servant Of Evil**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

OOC berat, typo berlebih, sho-ai, yaoi, gaje, dll. *birthday fic for Ai and August 19 (tanggal 19 Agustus besok)

A/N: terinspirasi dari 'Seven Deadly Sins Series', lebih tepatnya dari 'Story of Evil' lagu kedua, yaitu 'Sevant of Evil'. Disarankan mendengar lagunya sambil membaca.

Happy reading^^

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ melemparkan sebuah gunting yang langsung menancap pada tembok. Manik hetero miliknya berkilat tajam, membuat pelayannya bergidik ngeri. "Sudah kubilang, bawakan bunga kristal hijau dari hutan Kerajaan Shutoku!" serunya. "M-maafkan saya, Seijuurou- _sama_. Tapi mereka melindungi bunga langka tersebut."

Akashi Seijuurou bersiap untuk melemparkan gunting keduanya. "Perintahku absolut. Lakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Jika perlu, hancurkan Kerajaan Shutoku." Seijuurou menjadi Pangeran Rakuzan setelah Masaomi meninggal. Berbanding terbalik dengan Masaomi, Seijuurou memimpin kerajaan dengan kejam dan sadis tanpa rasa belas kasihan pada rakyatnya sedikitpun. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar keinginannya terpenuhi, termasuk membunuh sekalipun.

Rakyat dibiarkan menderita karena seluruh sumber daya alam Rakuzan diklaim sebagai milik Seijuurou, dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya sedikitpun.

Pernah ada seekor rusa yang kehausan di hutan hendak minum air di sungai dan terlihat oleh sang pangeran. Seijuurou langsung menangkap dan menebas leher rusa malang tersebut sebelum lidahnya menyentuh air sungai, dan kepala rusa tersebut dijadikan hiasan di istana.

Tidak hanya hewan, rakyat juga mengalami penderitaan yang tak kalah sadis. Siapapun yang tidak membayar pajak akan dihukum mati olehnya. Siapapun yang hendak menyentuh sumber daya alam Rakuzan akan dipenggal olehnya. Jangankan sumber daya alam, seorang anak yang hendak mengambil sampah sisa makanan istana saja disiksa dan dibunuh dengan keji. Tak heran jika setidaknya dua puluh rakyat Rakuzan mati kelaparan setiap minggunya. Beberapa rakyat yang kurang beruntung akan dijadikan budak olehnya dan bekerja secara paksa tanpa diberikan imbalan. Siapapun yang melanggar perintahnya, apapun itu akan kehilangan kepala di tangan Seijuurou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini. Semoga dia masih mengingatku..." seorang pemuda bersurai merah api melangkah memasuki istana megah Rakuzan. Sempat bergidik juga saat masuk istana. 'Kenapa juga banyak tengkorak manusia di taman istana? Memangnya Sei arkeolog?!' pikirnya saat itu.

Bemuda beralis unik tersebut melihat pemuda lain yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Si surai merah api kemudian membungkuk hormat. " _Ouji-sama_ , izinkan saya menjadi pelayan setiamu..." sang pangeran menyiapkan gunting dari saku jas mewah miliknya dan hendak berbalik untuk melihat si lawan bicara. "Hoo, lancang sekali kau memasuki istana ini tanpa-"

 _Tatoe sekai no subete ga_

 _(meskipun seluruh dunia)_

 _Kimi no teki ni narou to mo_

 _(akan menjadi musuh bagimu)_

 _Trang!_

Gunting merah jatuh begitu saja. Seijuurou membatu sesaat ketika melihat surai merah yang ia kenal. Begitu sosok yang berdiri di depannya mengangkat wajahnya, pandangan sang pangeran memburam. Sungai kecil terbentuk di kedua pipi mulus sang pangeran. Dia telah menghilang belasan tahun dari hidup Seijuurou, dan kini dia kembali dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

 _Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara_

 _(aku akan tetap melindungimu)_

 _Kimi wa soko de waratte ite_

 _(jadi tenanglah dan tetap tersenyum)_

"Taiga- _nii_!"

Sang pangeran berlari kencang kearah kakak kembarnya sambil merentangkan tangan hendak memeluk, tapi karena Taiga belum siap...

 _BRUK!_

Sang kakak jatuh ke belakang sedangkan adik kembarnya tetap memeluk erat Taiga. " _Baka_! Aku merindukanmu, _nii-san_!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sei."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang dibunuh Kagami Taiga, termasuk ibu angkatnya sendiri. Alex mati dibunuh Kagami –kita pakai nama marganya saja- atas perintah dari Pangeran Akashi karena diduga membahayakan kerajaan Rakuzan. Kematian Alex membuat Kagami sempat tidak makan selama dua hari dan membuat Akashi uring-uringan.

Kagami dan Akashi kini memandang sunset di tepi pantai belakang istana Rakuzan. Kagami hendak menghanyutkan botol berisi sebuah kertas yang ia genggam. "Taiga- _nii_ , kau benar-benar serius?" tanya sang adik heran dengan kelakuan si surai merah api. "Itu tidak akan bisa membuat harapanmu menjadi kenyataan." Akashi duduk di atas pasir pantai yang lembut. "Sei- _sama_ , kau mau mencobanya juga?" manik senada rambutnya itu menatap sang adik. Akashi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Itu permainan untuk orang kuno. Aku tidak mau mencobanya!"

 _Kimi wa **ouji** boku wa meshitsukai_

 _(engkaulah pangeran, akulah pelayanmu)_

 _Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

 _(takdir memisahkan sang kembar yang malang)_

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum. Merasa kata-katanya salah, Akashi segera menambahkan. "Maksudku..." surai _crimson_ itu tertiup angin, Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum lebar pada sang kakak. "Aku tak butuh botol harapan itu. Taiga- _nii_ 'kan selalu ada untuk mengabulkan tiap apapun yang aku harapkan!"

Kagami tersenyum sambil mengacak surai merah sang adik, lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan sampai hampir setiap hari melakukan ini?" dapat ia lihat pipi sang kakak memerah, dan menahan tawa. "Pfft... A-aku hanya berharap agar Sei- _sama_ jadi tumbuh tinggi... pfft... AHAHAHAHA!"

 _Trak!_

Gunting merah Akashi patah, wajah sang pangeran memerah hampir menyerupai rambutnya sendiri karena menahan malu. "OI!" protes sang pangeran tak terima ditertawakan. "HAHAHA! A-aku bercanda! Hahaha..." jika bukan kakaknya, sudah dipastikan Kagami akan menjadi koleksi mayat Akashi. Tapi sang pangeran hanya bisa cemberut. Raut wajah Kagami melembut. "Aku selalu berharap agar Sei- _sama_ selalu bahagia-"

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, tetaplah disisiku..." sang pangeran tersenyum pada Kagami. "Karena aku selalu bahagia saat bersama Taiga- _nii_..." nah, ini dia sisi lembut sang adik yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Iblis', dia menyayangi kakaknya. "Sungguh? Aku senang jika aku memang bisa melakukannya."

 _Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba_

 _(jika semuanya demi melindungimu)_

 _Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

 _(apapun akan kulakukan demi itu)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taiga- _nii_!" sosok pangeran bersurai merah itu menghampiri Kagami yang tengah memasak sup tofu kesukaannya. "Waah, Taiga- _nii_ mengerti saja aku sedang lapar. Ngomong-ngomong..." Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku jas pangerannya. "Aku sudah menandatangani surat ini. Tolong kirim kembali ke istana Kerajaan Seirin."

Kagami melihat benda yang diberikan Akashi. "Surat apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran, tapi tak berani membukanya. "Undangan pesta dansa dari Chihiro-kun –ah, maksudku Pangeran Mayuzumi dari Seirin. Pesta itu akan diselenggarakan minggu depan. Karena aku ikut, berarti undangan ini harus ditandatangani dan dikirim kembali."

Pemuda bersurai merah api itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, Sei- _sama_. Oh, sup tofu kesukaanmu sudah matang. Sei- _sama_ , silahkan kau duduk di meja makan-"

"Aku mau di meja balkon saja!" kata sang pangeran. Sedangkan pelayan kepercayaannya tetap menyiapkan makan siang sang pangeran. "Baiklah, akan kuantar kesana." Akashi berjalan menuju balkon di lantai dua dekat kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami berjalan di Kerajaan Seirin, tak lupa ia memakai topi dan sebuah topeng. Orang-orang tahu hanya keturunan Akashi yang memiliki rambut merah. Akan bahaya jika identitasnya sebagai kakak kembar Akashi Seijuurou terbongkar begitu saja.

 _Syuuu..._

"SIALAN!" umpat si alis cabang ketika peta Kerajaan Seirin yang ia pegang terbang tertiup angin.

 _BRUK!_

"Itte... EH?! _Sumimasen_! _Daijoubu ka_?" tak peduli lagi dengan peta, Kagami mengulurkan tangannya pada sosok bersurai _baby blue_ yang baru saja ia tabrak. " _Daijoubu desu_." Kagami merasa bersalah, baru saja ia tiba di Seirin dan langsung menabrak salah satu penduduk kerajaan tersebut. Memalukan.

"Ano... Kau bukan orang sini, ya?" tanya pemuda manis itu. "Umm... Begitulah. Aku hanya utusan dari kerajaan lain untuk mengantar surat ini pada Pangeran... err... Mayuyu? Miyumiyu? Siapapun itu, tapi dia pangeran kerajaan ini."

 _Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni_

 _(saat ku berkunjung ke kerajaan tetangga)_

 _Machi ni mikaketa **Kuroko** no ano **hito**_

 _(aku melihat pemuda bermarga Kuroko)_

Sosok bersurai biru itu tersenyum geli. "Pangeran Mayuzumi. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke istana." Kagami Taiga merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan pipinya memanas. Surai biru sewarna langit, mata _azure_ yang bulat, kulit putih, dan senyum dari bibirnya yang merah muda. ' _KAMI-SAMA_! Kenapa makhluk ini imut sekali?!' begitulah jeritan batin si alis cabang.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_ , _yoroshiku_." Kuroko memperkenalkan diri, sedangkan sosok bertopeng disebelahnya tampak _blushing_. "Kagami Taiga _desu_ , _yoroshiku_."

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau demam? Pipimu merah." Kuroko menyentuh pipi Kagami. 'Tangannya lembut sekali! Suaranya juga... Ya ampun, dia ini pria atau wanita sih?!' "A-aku tidak apa-apa."

 _Rrrrr..._

Suara itu terdengar tanpa menunggu situasi yang tepat. "Hihihi, Kagami- _kun_ lapar? Kebetulan aku membeli beberapa apel tadi. kau boleh mengambilnya satu atau dua buah."

 _Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_

 _(dari suara dan senyuman yang lembut itu)_

 _Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

 _(aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama)_

Pemuda manis itu menyodorkan keranjang berisi apel yang ia bawa. Ia tersenyum pada Kagami. Saat itu juga, Kagami Taiga jatuh cinta pada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." tidak biasanya istana sepi begini karena setiap Kagami baru kembali dari tugasnya, Akashi selalu ada untuk menyambut. Si surai merah api kemudian berjalan menuju kamar sang pangeran di lantai dua.

" _Hiks..."_

Manik sewarna rambutnya itu melebar, siapa yang sudah berani membuat adik kembarnya menangis? Dibukanya perlahan pintu besar kamar sang pangeran. "Sei- _sama_?" yang ia lihat adalah sosok bersurai _crimson_ tengah duduk di ranjang mewah sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai foto. "Taiga- _nii_? Okaerinasai." Akashi memaksakan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hm?" tatapan membunuh dan aura gelap yang pekat memenuhi kamar tersebut. "Seperti yang _nii-san_ tahu, aku menyukai Pangeran Mayuzumi dari Seirin. Tapi dia sering terlihat dengan orang lain. Padahal aku lebih baik dari orang itu!"

Akashi menyerahkan sebuah gunting yang paling tajam diantara miliknya yang lain. Bahkan gunting itu disimpat dan diberi wadah khusus. "Apa _nii-san_ menyayangiku?" tanya Akashi. Kagami bingung harus menjawab apa, namun tidak tega melihat adiknya kacau seperti ini. "Iya, Sei- _sama_." Akashi tersenyum puas. "Jika memang begitu, ambil gunting ini dan kembali ke Seirin. Aku ingin kau membunuh lagi. Tapi kau harus tinggalkan gunting ini disana."

 _Dakedo **ouji** ga ano **hito** no koto_

 _(tapi jika pangeran ingin orang itu)_

 _Keshite hoshii to negau nara_

 _(untuk menghilang dan tiada lagi)_

Kagami maklum, adiknya ini memang terobsesi dengen pangeran bersurai abu dari Seirin itu. "Ciri orang itu memiliki rambut biru seperti langit dengan mata yang senada. Dia juga berparas manis." Tunggu! Perasaan sang kakak berubah, itu kan... "Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tangannya gemetar saat menerima gunting itu. Haruskah ia melakukannya, membunuh sosok yang ia cintai?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou_

 _(maka aku akan mengabulkannya)_

Sore itu juga, Kagami kembali menemui Kuroko dan mengajaknya berbicara dekat sumur tua di hutan. "Kuroko, gomen. Aishiteru."

Kuroko bingung, tidak menyangka jika Kagami mencintainya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Aku adalah pelayan, dan Sei- _sama_ adalah pangeran. Dan aku harus menuruti perintahnya."

 _JLEB!_

Manik azure membulat sempurna. Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus dadanya, tapi ia tetap tersenyum begitu melihat air mata Kagami turun perlahan. "K-kau pelayan... yang... b-baik dan... setia... Kagami.. – _kun_..."

 _Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai_

 _(tapi kenapa? tangisku tak berhenti)_

Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh pucat Kuroko, lalu mencium bibir si pemuda manis untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali. Ia menidurkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu dekat sumur tua. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang ia cintai mati dibunuh dirinya sendiri. Hujan mulai turun seakan langit ikut menangisi kepergian sosok bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami berlari dari tempat itu, meninggalkan sosok yang memejamkan matanya dengan jejak air mata namun tersenyum tulus. Kagami juga menuruti perintah Akashi untuk meninggalkan gunting tajam berlapis emas tersebut.

"Tetsuya!"

Ketika si pelayan sudah pergi cukup jauh, sosok pangetan tampan bersurai abu tampak memanggil pemuda manis itu. "Tetsuya! Cih, jangan hanya tidur di sumur itu, Tetsu... ya..." dan Pangeran Mayuzumi membatu ketika melihat sosok bersurai _baby blue_ terbujur kaku dengan gunting menancap di dadanya. Mayuzumi tentu mengenal gunting dengan ukiran 'Rakuzan's Red King' dari emas tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan sosok yang ia sukai, Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou?

Sepertinya pangeran bersurai _crimson_ itu salah paham karena kedekatannya dengan Kuroko yang tak lain adalah sepupunya. Mayuzumi benar-benar menyukai Akashi Seijuurou, namun perbuatan pemimpin Kerajaan Rakuzan itu sudah keterlaluan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kimi wa **ouji** boku wa meshitsukai_

 _(engkaulah pangeran, akulah pelayanmu)_

 _Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

 _(takdir memisahkan sang kembar dengan kejam)_

"Sei- _sama_ , kali ini aku buatkan _brioche_!"

Si surai merah api tersenyum cerah pada sang pangeran. "Haah... Padahal aku mau sup tofu. Tapi tidak masalah. Apapun masakan Taiga- _nii_ , pasti selalu enak! Hehehe..." Akashi tertawa seakan tidak merasa bersalah, lalu duduk di kursi taman. Kursi dan mejanya terbuat dari emas.

 _Kyou no oyatsu wa buriosshu da yo_

 _('hidangan kali ini brioche' ucapku)_

 _Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

 _(kau hanya tertawa, tertawa dengan lugu)_

"Nee, jangan panggil aku terlalu formal. Panggil saja namaku seperti saat kita masih kecil dulu jika kita sedang berdua seperti ini." Kagami menggeleng. "Sekarang aku hanyalah seorang pelayan disini. Akan tidak sopan jika hanya memanggilmu begitu, Sei- _sama_." Akashi cemberut. Sisi dewasa, tegas, dan kejam yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada orang lain akan lenyap seketika jika sudah berhadapan dengan orang-orang tertentu seperti Kagami dan Mayuzumi –itulah kenapa Pangeran Seirin itu jatuh cinta pada Akashi, karena sifat lembut dan manja yang ia miliki-.

"Mou, tapi kau kakakku. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan?" kata si surai _crimson_ sambil menyuap _brioche_ kedalam mulutnya. "Tapi-" "Aaa..." ucapan Kagami terputus saat sang adik menyodorkan _brioche_ padanya. "Kau yang membuatnnya jadi makanlah, ini perintah. Perintahku absolut!"

Dan akhirnya si alis cabang memakan suapan _brioche_ tersebut. "Tatapanmu seperti sedih. Ada apa?" tanya Akashi. Manik berbeda warna itu menatap sang kakak khawatir. "Kau sedih telah membunuh Tetsuya? _Gomen_ membuatmu sedih..." itu adalah pertama kali Kagami melihat saudara kembarnya menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu. Jika Sei- _sama_ senang, maka aku juga ikut senang." Kagami memaksakan senyuman. Ya, Kagami tidak berbohong sepenuhnya. Ia senang jika Akashi senang, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Bagaimana bisa ia senang setelah membunuh orang yang ia cintai?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ksatria Riko dan Ksatria Masako?" tanya Haizaki Shougo, sepupu Pangeran Mayuzumi dan Kuroko yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Wali Kota Fukuda Sogo termuda di Seirin. "Benar, yang mulia. Kita juga mendapat informasi dari Ksatria Momoi jika banyak rakyat Rakuzan yang menderita dan merasa dijajah oleh Pangeran mereka sendiri. Ia bilang, mereka ingin revolusi." Izuki berkata sopan.

"Lalu, siapa saja yang akan ikut?" tanya Haizaki lagi. "Pangeran Touou, Aomine Daiki- **sama** dan Ksatria Momoi Satsuki. Pangeran Kaijo, Kise Ryouta- _sama_ dan Ksatria Kasamatsu Yukio. Pangeran Shutoku, Midorima Shintarou- _sama_ dan Ksatria Takao Kazunari. Lalu Pangeran Yosen, Murasakibara Atsushi- _sama_ dan Ksatria Masako Araki."

Pemuda yang merupakan tunangan Pangeran Teiko –Nijimura- itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tidak Ksatria Himuro saja? Dia tunangan Atsushi 'kan?"

"Dia tidak ikut atas perintah Murasakibara-sama untuk menjaga Mayuzumi-sama. Lagipula, Rakuzan telah membunuh ibunya, Ksatria Alexandra Garcia." Izuki menjawab lagi. "Aku dan Shuu- _kun_ juga tidak ikut, masih _shock_ atas kematian Tetuya. Chihi- _nii_ apalagi. Dari dulu ia mendapat amanat untuk menjaga Tetsuya..." gumamnya sedih. "Saya mengerti, Haizaki- _sama_. Tenang saja, kematian Kuroko- _sama_ akan terbalaskan setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami berjalan di koridor lantai dua, baru saja membereskan kamar sang pangeran. Tak lama, matanya tertarik pada sebuah cahaya merah diluar. Penasaran, ia melihat kearah jendela. Kedua maniknya terbelalak lebar melihat bendera putih dengan simbol hexagram dengan persegi panjang ditengahnya –yang merupakan lambang Kerajaan Rakuzan- kini dibakar. Bahkan bangunan-bangunan juga dibakar. Bendera merah berlambang hexagram dengan bintang segitiga terbalik muncul. "Seirin?! Apa ini penjajahan? Tapi rakyat juga..."

 _Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou_

 _(tak lama lagi kerajaan ini akan berakhir)_

 _Ikareru kokumintachi no te de_

 _(akan jatuh kedalam tangan rakyat yang murka)_

Tak lama, beberapa bendera merah berlambang lain juga muncul. Seperti perisai berwarna ungu –Yosen-, perisai hitam –Touou-, segitiga putih dan biru –Kaijo-, sampai lambang jingga Shutoku –yang menurut Kahgami seperti kepingan salju-. Mibuchi, Nebuya, dan Hayama telah berhasil mereka kalahkan. Para pasukan berseru 'Revolusi' dan 'Bunuh pangeran iblis' itu membuat Kagami kembali ke kamar Akashi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pangeran milik sang adik, lalu mencari Akashi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Di tangan pemuda itu telah disiapkan baju pelayannya dan jubah hitam yang sering ia pakai. Ia melihat sang pangeran memandang keluar jendela. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan menusuk. Kagami segera menyampirkan jubah hitamnya dan menarik Akashi ke kamar.

 _Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba_

 _(jika mereka bilang 'ini yang sepantasnya)_

 _Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou_

 _(maka aku pasti akan menentang itu)_

"Taiga- _nii_? Kenapa-"

"Dengar, kita sedang terkepung. Rakyat ingin revolusi, Seirin balas dendam atas kematian Kuroko. Tiga ksatria terkuat kita sudah dukalahkan, dan para pelayan melarikan diri." Akashi terbelalak. "APA?! Berani sekali mereka! Lihat saja, aku akan-"

"Sei- _sama_ , di sini hanya tinggal kau dan aku. Kita hanya berdua disini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi untukmu." Akashi menatap kakaknya dengan senyum walau ia kini panik. "Taiga- _nii_ hebat dalam ilmu bela diri dan bisa bertarung dengan katana. Kau bisa melawan mereka-"

 _Hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru_

 _(gantilah pakaianmu dengan pakaianku)_

 _Kore o kite sugu onigenasai_

 _(lakukanlah dan segera pergi dari sini)_

"Tidak jika sebanyak itu. Aku akan kehabisan tenaga." Kagami terdiam, ia melepaskan jas pangeran yang dipakai adiknya. "Hey!" "Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu! Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian pelayan milikku, lalu pergilah jauh dari kerajaan ini!" seru Kagami. Akashi menatap tidak terima. "Apa yang kau katakan?! Ini kerajaanku, kenapa aku harus pergi ke kerajaan lain?! Kau-"

"SEI! BISAKAH KAU MENURUTI PERMINTAANKU WALAU HANYA SEKALI?!"

Itu merupakan pertama kali Akashi dibentak. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah?! Kau akan tetap tinggal disini?!" manik hetero sang pangeran menatap tajam.

 _Brak!_

Mereka merasakan sedikit getaran, lalu suara riuh mulai terdengar dari bawah istana. "Meraka mendobrak masuk! Sei, cepat ganti pakaianmu! Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana dirimu yang asli karena tidak pernah keluar istana. Mereka hanya tahu kau berambut merah." Akashi yang tengah panik tanpa sadar mengambil dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pelayan milik sang kakak.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama? Aku yang memintamu untuk membunuh, seharusnya aku yang menerima hukumannya." Akashi berujar, maniknya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tapi aku yang menurutimu dan membunuh. Ayolah, ini permintaanku. Tolong kau turuti, ya?" ucap Kagami lembut sambil mengacak surai _crimson_ merah sang adik.

" _Pangeran iblis! Cepat keluar!"_

Seruan seseorang terdengar oleh mereka. Jujur saja, sang pangeran kini sangat takut. Kagami memakaikan Akashi jubah hitam dan mulai menarik sang adik ke sebuah lemari besar yang kosong di kamar tersebut. "Kau tetap disini sampai mereka semua pergi."

 _Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo_

 _(tidak apa, karena kita anak kembar)_

 _Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa_

 _(tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya)_

Air mata meleleh perlahan ketika sang kakak melepas dan memakaikannya sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk simbol Kerajaan Rakuzan. " _Gomen_ , aku bukanlah kakak yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu, Sei..."

Kagami menyeka air mata Akashi dan memberikannya sebuah gunting untuk berjaga-jaga. "Jangan khawatir, kita sama-sama berambut merah. Kita anak kembar. Mereka tidak akan menyadari hal ini."

Dan pintu lemari ditutup. Kagami sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Akashi –yang ia beli untuk Akashi namun tidak sengaja ia membeli yang ukurannya besar- pasti akan ditangkap. Akashi berambut merah, hanya itu yang rakyat tahu. Kagami juga berambut merah walau tidak seperti Akashi karena mereka bukan kembar identik.

 _Boku wa ouji kimi wa toubousha_

 _(akulah pangeran, kaulah sang buronan)_

 _Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago_

 _(takdir memisahkan sang kembar yang sedih)_

 _BRAK!_

"Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou, ikut dengan kami atau kau akan mati disini." Ksatria Riko berkata sambil megarahkan pedangnya pada 'pangeran'. 'Akashi' tampak santai sambil memegang gunting. "Dasar kurang ajar. Sadarilah posisimu!"

 _Kimi o aku da to iu no naraba_

 _(jika mereka berkata kalau kau iblis)_

 _Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru_

 _(aku juga memiliki darah yang sama denganmu)_

 **Akashi POV**

Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan ketika melihat Taiga- _nii_ ditangkap oleh mereka. Aku mengintip melalui celah kecil. Tidak! Akulah yang kalian cari, aku Akashi Seijuurou!

Aku melihat kakakku tersenyum sambil melirik padaku. " _Nii-san_..." aku hanya bisa bergumam. Aku menyesal. Akulah yang telah memberi perintah untuk membunuh Tetsuya. Tapi kenapa _nii-san_ dengan mudahnya mengorbankan diri demi menyelamatkanku? Akulah yang bersalah, maka seharusnya aku yang dihukum, bukan _nii-san_!

Mereka mengikat tangan Taiga- _nii_ diikat, lalu dibawa keluar kamar. Sial, apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya?! Jika rakyat ingin membalas penyiksaan yang kulakukan selama ini, lakukanlah padaku. Tapi jangan pada Taiga- _nii_! Dia tidak bersalah! " _Nii-san_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merasa aman, maka aku keluar dari lemari. Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku yang berantakan. Tak sengaja, aku melihat sebuah bingkai yang isinya terdapat gambaranku dan Taiga- _nii_ saat masih kecil. Aku kembali merasakan air mataku yang mengalir. " _Nii-san_..."

Perasaanku berubah tidak enak saat memandang keluar jendela. Sebuah alat pemenggal sekitar tiga meter telah disiapkan di atas sebuah bangunan yang terbakar.

 **Akashi POV end**

.

.

.

 _Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

 _(pada zaman dahulu kala)_

 _Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_

 _(ada sebuah kerajaan yang sangat kejam)_

 _Chouten ni kunrinshiteta_

 _(dan pemimpin dari kerajaan itu)_

 _Totemo kawaii boku no kyodai_

 _(adalah saudara kembarku yang imut)_

.

.

.

 **Kagami POV**

Aku hanya terdiam di penjara ini sambil memandang keluar. Kelopak bunga mawar merah terbang tertiup angin, mengingatkanku pada Sei. Bagaimana dengannya? Apakah dia sudah pergi?

"Akashi Seijuurou, ikutlah dengan kami." Pangeran Kise dan Pangeran Aomine membuka jeruji besi. Tanganku kembali diikat, lalu aku dibawa oleh mereka.

"Apa alasanmu membunuh Tetsu?" si surai biru tua menanyakan hal itu. "Memangnya salah? Dia terlalu dekat dengan Chihiro- _kun_!" aku menjawab mengikuti Sei. "Teralu dekat katamu? Apa kau tidak tahu Kurokocchi itu sepupu Mayuzumicchi?!" aku terdiam dan tidak menatap mereka. Sei salah paham pada Kuroko.

Aku sampai di atas bangunan ini. Angin bertiup kencang, aku bisa melihat para rakyat.

" _Bunuh pangeran iblis!"_

" _Dasar pangeran iblis, kau akan mati!'_

Aku menatap mereka tajam. Sebegitu bencinya mereka pada Sei?

 **Kagami POV end**

.

.

.

 **Akashi POV**

Ada apa ini? Aku mencoba menerobos rakyat di depanku. Aku terus berjalan sampai di depan pagar bangunan. Aku mendongak, kedua manik hetero milikku terbelalak lebar.

Aku melihat Taiga- _nii_ di atas bangunan, dia akan dihukum mati. Jika talinya terlepas, pisau besar alat pemenggal itu siap jatuh kapan saja dan memenggal kepala Taiga- _nii_. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Seharusnya aku yang ada pada posisinya!

 _Tatoe sekai no subete ga (*Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)_

 _(meskipun seluruh dunia *dan akhirnya saat itupun tiba)_

 _Kimi no teki ni narou to mo (*Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)_

 _(akan menjadi musuh bagimu *bel gereja akan menandakan akhirnya)_

Aku benar-benar merasa lemah karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya bisa menangis.

Ksatria Momoi mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dan memposisikan benda tersebut diatas tali pengikat pisau besar, menunggu komande dari Pangeran Kise, Pangeran Aomine, dan Pangeran Midorima.

 **Akashi POV end**

.

.

.

 _Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (*Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)_

 _(aku akan tetap melindungimu *kau hiraukan tatapan marah para rakyat)_

.

.

.

 **Kagami POV**

Sosok itu menerobos rakyat sampai pagar bangunan. Pupilnya mengecil saat melihat kearah sini. Air mata kembali mengalir. Bukan itu yang ingin kulihat.

 _Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (*Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)_

 _(jadi tenanglah dan tetap tersenyum 8dan mengatakan perkataan diriku)_

Kepala bersurai crimson itu menunduk. Tak lama, ia menatapku lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca namun bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara.

' _Pangeran yang harus dihukum, dan kau hanya pelayan. Sadarilah posisimu.'_

 _3..._

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya gadis pink itu. Sepertinya Sei baru saja mengingatkanku tentang kata-kata kesukaannya. "Dasar rakyat bodoh. Sadarilah posisimu."

 _2..._

"Ini perintah."

 _1..._

"Perintahku absolut."

Aku mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum pada Sei.

 _TENG!_

"Penggal dia!"

 _ZRASH!_

Gelap.

 **Kagami POV end**

.

.

.

 **Akashi POV**

Semuanya telah hilang. Aku tidak menyangka Taiga- _nii_ mengatakan kalimat kesukaanku. Pukul tiga sore, tepat saat bel gereja berbunyi aku kehilangan saudara kembarku.

Senyuman yang mati-matian aku pertahankan luntur seketika. Sungai kecil di pipiku tidak aku pedulikan. Para rakyat bersorak senang atas kematian 'Sang Pangeran Iblis' yang mereka kira adalah aku. Aku menatap alat pemenggal yang kini berlumuran darah. Alat itu telah mengambil Taiga- _nii_ dariku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pantai Kerajaan Meikou ini, aku mengikuti cara Taiga- _nii_. Menaruh kertas berisi permohonan dalam botol, lalu menghanyutkannya. "Gomen, Taiga- _nii_... _Kami-sama_... Seandainya kami terlahir kembali..."

" _Izinkanlah kami bertemu dan menjadi saudara kembar lagi..."_

Bayangan sosok bersurai merah api itu menghilang, meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

 **Akashi POV end**

.

.

.

 **Owari**

* * *

A/N: SELAMAT HARI MERDEKA *telat* DAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN AI-SAN*kecepetan* #dilindes

Mau baca samil denger lagu berapa kalipun sampai jungkir balik tetep aja ini angst gagal TT,TT #pundung

Mager buat bikin dua fic tanggal 17 dan 19, maka akhirnya saya publish tanggal 18. YEEEY #digebuk

Saya bingung mau pilih siapa yang seumuran dan jadi anak kembar. Karena ceritanya Servant of Evil gitu, jadi saya buat Akashi sama Kagami aja :v #digunting

Saya nangis pas liat pv lagu ini, tapi saya gak yakin minna nangis pas baca fic ini TT,TT *padahal udah gabungan dari beberapa pv* #duak

Oke, gitu aja. Sankyuu sudah baca. Ada omake nya dibawah...

 **RnR**

* * *

 **Omake**

.

.

.

 _ **900 tahun kemudian**_

Quarter kedua selesai, Akashi berencana untuk menghadapi Midorima nanti. "Akashi, kita istirahat dulu." Mayuzumi menyampirkan jaket SMA Rakuzan pada sang kekasih. Akashi Seijuurou mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, menjadi kekasih Mayuzumi Chihiro. Namun hal yang menjadi harapannya saat itu hancur. Ia terlahir sebagai _anak tunggal_ dari Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori. Ia tidak memiliki saudara kembar.

Tim basket tersebut berjalan dan berpapasan dengan tim basket SMA Seirin. Keduanya –Rakuzan dan Seirin- merupakan contoh dari beberapa sekolah yang diambil dari nama kerajaan.

"Hey. Sudah lama ya, sejak upacara pembukaan. Tetsuya."

"Ya, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi menyapa Kuroko. 'Inilah Rakuzan, dan juga Akashi Seijuurou. Atmosfernya benar-benar berbeda...' batin Hyuuga. Sosok tinggi besar berhadapan dengan Akashi. Sosok yang pernah ia temui saat reuni _Kiseki no Sedai_. "Yo. Kau tak lupa siapa aku, 'kan? Saat itu, kau melakukan hal gila padaku. Kise dan kau... Aku pasti akan mengalahkan kalian!"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Kagami Taiga. Biar kuperingatkan kau. Yang boleh berbicara sambil menatap mataku saat aku berbicara hanyalah orang yang melayaniku. Orang yang menentangku tak diperbolehkan untuk meremehkanku."

 _Bruk!_

"Sadarilah posisimu!" Kagami terbelalak. 'Tatapan dan kalimat itu... Tidak salah lagi!'

Akashi melangkah pergi. Kuroko hendak membantu Kagami sebelum si surai merah api kembali berdiri dan menatap punggung Akashi.

"Sei...- _sama_?"

Akashi tidak mengira bahwa sosok itu adalah saudara kembarnya pada masa lalu. Perlahan, ia kembali menengok pada Kagami.

Tes...

"Taiga- _nii_? Kau..." Setetes air mata turun kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kemenangan dari Jabberwock, tim Vorpal Swords berlibur ke pantai. Tentu saja bersama para cadangan, pelatih, dan manager mereka. Bahkan Mayuzumi juga ikut –atas paksaan Akashi-.

"Kurokocchi! Ayo buat istana pasir- _ssu_!"

"Kau seperti anak-anak, Kise."

"Aominecchi! Kalau begitu Midorimacchi!"

"Aku tidak mau- _nodayo_!"

"Mukkun, jangan makan terus!"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Tanganku masih sakit, Sa-chin."

Kira-kira begitulah suasana di pantai. Tenang, sampai sebuah teriakan menggelegar yang membuat mereka spontan menutup telinga.

"BERHENTI MENGEJARKU NIGOU! TOLONG AKU KUROKOOO!"

 _BRUK!_

Dan ia tersandung sesuatu sampai terjatuh dengan elitnya.

" _Woff... Woff..."_

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" sosok bersurai _baby blue_ membantu Kagami berdiri. "Ya. Aku hanya tersandung."

Nigou tampak menggali pasir pantai. Ternyata pemuda beralis cabang itu tersandung oleh sebuah botol. Kuroko mengambil dan mengeluarkan gulungan kertas kuno pada botol tersebut.

"Seluruh dunia telah menjadi musuhku, tapi dia selalu melindungiku. Sekarang dia telah pergi, aku tidak mempunyai siapapun lagi. Seandainya kami bisa terlahir kembali, izinkanlah kami bertemu dan menjadi sepasang saudara kembar lagi. Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Taiga."

Semuanya menatap Akashi. "Apa? Aku yang menulisnya ratusan tahun lalu." Kagami tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar penuturan dari si surai _crimson_. "Pfft... HAHAHAHA! Kau bilang itu permainan untuk orang kuno, kau sendiri malah mencobanya! HAHAHA!"

"Urusai, Taiga- _nii_!"

Semuanya memandang kedua pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan bingung. Mereka tidak mengerti ada apa dengan keduanya. Sedangkan Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum karena sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Akashi dan Kagami. Tidak perlu memberitahu teman-temannya yang lain, cukup Mayuzumin Akashi, Kagami, dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu. Biarlah semuanya tersimpan menjadi sejarah.

 **End**


End file.
